


Weenie Hut Junior

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo and Zeus fight, Apollo is overdramatic, Apollo-centric, Artemis annoying Apollo, Artemis is a good sister, M/M, Nico and Will alone time, Nico and Will privacy, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Zeus is angry, Zeus is unreasonable, secret dates, some Solangelo, spongebob references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Apollo and Zeus has a fight so Apollo went for some shelter in a place he rather not be seen it, only to bump into people he did not expect to see there.Oh and some solangelo fluff too!
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis, Apollo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Weenie Hut Junior

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun again. Some spongebob reference though, if you've watch the episode then this would be way funnier for you,
> 
> Based on Prompt:
> 
> Artemis: Care for another sundae, weenie?  
> Apollo: I am not a weenie!  
> Will: Relax, you’re among friends!  
> Apollo: My friends don’t hang out at Weenie Hut Jr!  
> Nico: You tell em’ Apollo *Sips drink*  
> Apollo: Nico, What are you doing here?  
> Nico: I’m always here on Double Weenie Wednesday.

Zeus and Apollo had another fight, so Apollo decided to get off Olympus first. Not surprisingly it was raining. _Great, atleast there wasn’t any lightning_. Just as he thought that there was a sudden lightning on the horizon where he was staring. Apollo then being scared to be roasted by his father’s lightning ran to the nearest restaurant not even checking what it was.

He dried himself as he ordered a burger and sundae. He then realized how small the serving was. He finished the food first though before questioning this. Someone then tapped on his shoulder, he recognized it quickly as his sister,

“Are you here to comfort your little bro”, Artemis smirked,

“Actually, I’m here to mock you.”, Artemis pointed at the restaurant sign that read, “Weenie Hut Junior” Apollo’s faced flush as he slumped on his chair,

“Oh gods no”, Artemis left out a mocking laugh,

“Sooo, Care for another sundae, weenie?”, Apollo glared at his sister,

“I’m not a weenie!” Artemis smirked,

“Overdramatic as always.” The goddess sat beside him,

“I love you sis, but this” he waved his arms dramatically "is embarrassing", someone then poked their head from the chair behind them, he recognized the guy as no one other than his son, Will Solace. The boy grinned at him as he waved,

“Relax dad, you’re among friends.”, Apollo slumped more in his seat,

“My friends don’t hang out on Weenie Hut Junior”, he mumbled, Artemis then let out a laugh as a figure approach Will’s table holding a tray of food with what seem to be a toy, Apollo then looked up to recognize the figure as Nico Di Angelo, he smirked at the sun god and said sarcastically,

“You tell em’ Apollo!”, he then grabbed his drink and sipped on it, Apollo’s mouth was gaping now,

“Nico what are you doing here?”,

“I’m always here on double weenie Wednesday”, the god looked at him dumbfounded as Nico rolled his eyes,

“This way me and Will can share food, plus their happy meal here is nearly as good as McDonald’s”, Will hummed in agreement as he added,

“And not like any other demigod would come here, so me and Neeks have time for our own.” The two then entwined their fingers together as Will kissed Nico in the cheek.

Apollo just stared at his table as Artemis lifted his chin up,

“You should really pick less fights with father, you know?”, Apollo frowned,

“He’s just so unreasonable!”, A loud thunder was heard from outside, Artemis looked at his brother with concern,

“I mean when has father been reasonable? You should have known better by now.” Apollo just sighed,

“You’re right, I’ll be careful next time.”, Artemis nodded,

“Ready to go back to Olympus?”, Apollo pondered for a moment,

“Actually, I think I’ll stay here and spend some time with my favorite son and my future son-in-law”, Artemis smiled at his brother,

“As you wish.”, the goddess then disappeared as Apollo walked towards to wherw Will and Nico was sitting,

“Mind if I join you two?”, Will smiled at his dad,

“Not at all, right Nico?”, Nico shrugged as he nodded,

“I guess it won’t do any harm.” Apollo smiled at the two as he took a sit with them, spending the rest of the time conversing, playing silly parlor games then eventually dropping the two off at Camp Half-Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Always accept new prompts!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment what you think! <333


End file.
